Campaign - 'Resistance'
In March 2018, a Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition RPG campaign in the world of Isen began. This campaign was recorded for an actual-play podcast, called The Fate of Isen, released on the Necropodicon Network. Characters Player Characters Banffor Watt - a human barbarian (played by Oliver Scripps) Marley Kraff - a half-elf bard (played by Julz Burgisser) Trestlespoon Dur - a gnome rogue (played by Josh Kingsford) Allorin Windrush - a half-elf fighter (played by Adam Wright) Guest Player Characters Trantis Grifton - A Terranis nobleman, stationed in Dapton. (Played by special guest, Adam Wright) Fidarn of Kerim - a blacksmith-turned-necromancer who travels Brus trying to use dark magic for good (Played by special guest, Alex White-Robinson) Goose Drubbins - an Ogre cleric of Trittorah (God of Elements) who shuns the barbaric, subterranean nature of his kin, preferring to live a life of outdoor peace (Played by Adam Wright) Latch Pambert - a tiefling ranger from Stonemoor who spends most of his time exploring and hunting in the mountains behind the city (Played by Patch Lambert) Kirene - a halfling monk from the Temple of Hidden Sands in the Brusian mountains behind Stonemoor. She regularly visits the city to sell fish and take in the sights, sounds, and smells. (Played by Irene Kuchy). Important NPCs (Non-Player Characters) Binky Twain - One of the owners (with her husband, Dindle) of the Mountaineer's Respite Inn in Farhaven Killian Rett - High-Ranking member and founder of the United Arkvale Resistance Gor'Or - a friendly rock monster who acts as a guardian and custodian of Haplin's Wood Smith Korman - A merchant in the Dapton Bazaar Porin Talmir - Premier of the Holy Kingdom of Airedale Jim - An ancient, talking gemstone found in the storage tunnels beneath Dapton Lieutenants White & Robinson - A two-headed giant in the Terranis military. In charge of guarding the Lifeblood crossing. Captain Deria Bright - A captain in the Airedale Holy Legion, and secretly a Resistance sympathiser. Baldini - an elderly man who fled the city of Siramay with his grandson Robert after his son was killed by Arkvale soldiers. Irene - a fierce young human woman who is fed up with her humdrum life in Fort Pithloch Xathan Kree - Leader of the Dantinaire Chapter of the UAR. The River that Flows Forever East - a half-orc friend from Marley's youth Haydet - The God of Knowledge & Invention Reya - the High Priestess formerly in charge of Dantinaire. Spritey McSteamface - an arrogant Sprite who is a well-known bard all across Isen Jeff & Simon - a mouse and pigeon (respectively) who are off on a grand adventure of their own Graham & Larry - two human guards in Dantinaire who have their own podcast Grafflit - an ogre who betrayed his kind to stand up for what was right Phil Buckwhistle - an old friend of Fidarn's from his younger days in Kerim Squathlesquad Dur - a gnome and Trestlespoon's long-lost brother Chek-Grish / Oliver - an imp demon of one of the Chaos realms. Spends most of its time as a raven Beedamus - a shadow-orc demon and herald of Sorgamuul, the God of Death. The Zieglermel - an icy blue female demon and herald of Yrrzac, the God of Chaos Awhimate / Zero - a clockwork humanoid containing the soul of a demon from one of the Knowledge Realms. Namakak - a demon of one of the deception realms Tirat Shan - a halfling woman and former Queen of Brus General Porton - the Arkvale general who has been placed in charge of Brus Empress Tajna - the Empress of Arkvale CHAPTER 1 Chapter 1 Ep01 - The Beginning In the town of Farhaven, our heroes meet for the first time, in the common room of the Mountaineer's Respite Inn. They go their separate ways, and learn of a meeting taking place later that night, recruiting members for the United Arkvale Resistance. They reunite at the meeting, and are greeted by Killian Rett, a high-ranking member of the Resistance. Killian gives the heroes their first mission - to deliver an important letter to a contact in a neighbouring kingdom - just before the meeting is interrupted by a band of soldiers from the Arkvale Empire. Chapter 1 Ep02 - Welcome to the Resistance A fight ensues with the soldiers, who want to collect the bounty on Killian's head and please their Empress. The group of unlikely heroes win the fight, and Killian returns north to the Holy City of Brune, the capital of Airedale. Banffor, Marley and Trestlespoon leave and meet up the following morning to discuss their next move and how to complete the mission Killian gave them. Chapter 1 Ep03 - I Don't Want to be Nitpicky With the help of Binky Twain, the owner of the Mountaineer's Respite, the group steals two uniforms from a pair of Arkvale soldiers. They then leave town via the main roads, which are crawling with soldiers. They duck into the edge of Haplin's Wood before reaching the heavily guarded bridge, the Lifeblood Crossing. They are attacked by wolves, then follow some giant kiwis through the forest to find someone - or something - called Gor'Or. Chapter 1 Ep04 - Kind of a Bridge Our heroes cross the Lifeblood River, with the help of their strange new friend, Gor'Or the friendly rock monster. Trestlespoon frightens an elderly couple and pretends to be a postman. They continue to Dapton, where they find Smith Korman, Marley finds a gig, and Banffor finds himself some unsavory fun. Chapter 1 Ep05 - How Bazaar Banffor, Marley, and Trestlespoon spend some time recovering from a rowdy night at The Pickled Tit. Then they eventually head to the bazaar to do some shopping. They have an exchange with an orc merchant named Summer's Breeze, then catch up with Smith Korman and find out their next mission. They steal a set of keys, then make their way to a warehouse on the other side of town. Chapter 1 Ep06 - Under the Table Our heroes enter the warehouse and investigate only to find the boxes and containers within to all be empty. They discover a secret door beneath a large table, and then venture downward into an underground tunnel system. They soon learn they may be in over their heads, when they are swarmed by a pack of undead. Marley works through some issues. Chapter 1 Ep07 - According to Jim After defeating a pack of zombies, the gang continues deeper into the underground storage facility. They find a locked grate, behind which might be rats or Dapton sewer weasels. They continue down the tunnel and find a pit containing two more undead and also a mysterious voice. They deal with the zombies, and investigate the pit to discover the voice belongs to a green gem attached to a shortsword. They call it Jim, and it warns them of the danger ahead. Chapter 1 Ep08 - Before the Door, Minotaur The group faces off against a minotaur skeleton at the end of the underground storage tunnel. They emerge victorious, and discover a large iron door with twelve keyholes and a riddle. With some excellent religious knowledge, Trestlespoon provides an answer and Marley uses Trantis Grifton's key to open the door. Inside, they find all the items they need, as well as some sweet bonuses for themselves. Chapter 1 Ep09 - A Noble Companion Our heroes emerge from the underground bunker, and reconvene with Smith Korman. Smith introduces them to Trantis Grifton, who coincidentally is looking for an escort to take him to Dantinaire, where the group is already heading. They cross the Lifeblood, encountering Terranis soldiers on the southern side of the Crossing, and Arkvale soldiers on the north. Chapter 1 Ep10 - Apples in the Morning The group rescues a tiefling man called Stirman from giant boars, then camp for the night. In the morning, they have a heated argument about apples, then continue toward Dantinaire. They reach Stirman's home, the village of Forth Pithloch, then are told about a dire situation the village is experiencing with Arkvale soldiers. Trantis hears a voice inside his head, telling him to help. Chapter 1 Ep11 - Swampy Stompy We learn more about the situation in Fort Pithloch, and Banffor discovers something about his inner self. Lewin, a local priestess, leads our heroes around the back of the military fort where the Arkvale soldiers have holed up, towards a secret escape tunnel they can use to enter the fort's walls. In the swamp behind the fort, they are surprised by a large creature that's not too happy to see them. Chapter 1 Ep12 - Gnome Alone Trestlespoon ventures off on his own, investigating a sighting of a gnome from his lost youth. He trudges through the swamp, encountering many dangers along the way. Finally, he discovers a strange, dilapidated cottage in the woods. Inside the cottage is an old human man and his grandson, who warn Trestlespoon about something wicked. Chapter 1 Ep13 - A Dark Confrontation Banffor, Marley, and Lord Trantis Grifton penetrate the fort and carve their way through a number of Arkvale soldiers, in various states of inebriation. All hell breaks loose - more than once - and they challenge the soldiers' leader, Adam. When it appears the day may be won and the kidnapped villagers may be safe, something unthinkable happens. Chapter 1 Ep14 - Cleaning out the Fort After Trantis Grifton's betrayal, our heroes enter a race against the the clock to save the women and get them out of danger. The remaining Arkvale soldiers close in on the ground and on the fort walls, and things don't look good. Banffor opens the gate, allowing Priestess Lewin and the angry villagers, to storm in and reclaim their home. Chapter 1 Ep15 - To Dantinaire! Banffor, Marley, and Trestlespoon recover from their ordeal with the soldiers and Lord Grifton, then finally hit the road and continue their journey toward Dantinaire. They arrive in the bustling city, and are met by a soldier in Arkvale uniform who appears to be on their side. He takes them to a secret location. Chapter 1 Ep16 - River Reunion The group comes face to face with the members of the Dantinaire chapter of the UAR and Marley is reunited with River, an old friend from her youth. River fills Marley in on the status of her family, and Xathan Kree, the resistance leader, shows Banffor and Trestlespoon a very important discovery they had made. Chapter 1 Ep17 - Temple Guardians Banffor, Trestlespoon, and Xathan face off against stone guardians outside the entrance to the grand temple of Haydet, the god of knowledge. Meanwhile, Marley and her friend River - with Jim in tow - race to join them before they get themselves into too much trouble. Chapter 1 Ep18 - The Temple of Haydet The Apple Squadeth - with Xathan Kree and River - enter the ancient temple. They encounter riddles, traps, and terrifying creatures as they venture deeper inside. All the while, Jim urges them to continue, stating that there is a very powerful force pulling him. Chapter 1 Ep19 - The Realm of Knowledge After placing Jim the gem onto an altar deep in the temple, the Apple Squadeth find themselves in a strange, futuristic realm, with robotic humanoids, flying vehicles, and a corridor of mannequins dressed in all manner of interesting and unknown styles. The eventually come to what appears to be a hole in reality. Chapter 1 Ep20 - The God of Knowledge Banffor, Marley, and Trestlespoon meet face to face with Haydet, the God of Knowledge. He appears as a gnome who is genuinely happy to be speaking with them. Haydet reveals a number of important things about the state of the Isen, and the current dangers it faces. He gifts the Apple Squadeth some magical items to help them on their journey. INTERLUDES SUITE 1 Interlude - Trantis Grifton Part 1 After the shocking events at Fort Pithloch, Lord Trantis Grifton is whisked away to another plane by his demonic master, Groft. The confused lord is left to wander aimlessly through a seemingly endless, chaotic landscape. Along thr way, he meets some strange potential allies. Interlude - Trantis Grifton Part 2 Trantis, Tr'Zazik, and Jeff face off against a swarm of small dragons, then plummet to a snowy mountaintop. They brutally murder a group of adventurers who claim to be transporting a treasure. Trantis witnesses the death of his master, then is returned to Isen, with a misshapen stone that whispers into his mind. Interlude - The Hallowed Festival of Frights In the year 1590 AC, on the day of the annual Hallowed Festival of Frights, a group of teenagers venture into a spooky old house in search of their missing schoolmate. A necromancer - who was hired by a local thief - has set up an elaborate security system using tragic events of the house's past. (Special guest DM, Julz Burgisser). Chapter 1 Recap Brad, Josh, Julz, and Oliver sit down to discuss the story so far, answer some listener questions, and just generally have a good laugh before we launch into Chapter 2. CHAPTER 2 Chapter 2 Ep01 - What Happens Now The Apple Squadeth return to the material realm and the ancient temple beneath Dantinaire. Xathan, River, and Banffor fight two inky black acid creatures, while Marley and Trestlespoon have a challenge of their own. Everybody returns to the surface, to try to figure out the next step for the Resistance. Chapter 2 Ep02 - Dantinaire Has Apples Too! Banffor, Marley, and Trestlespoon awake after a well-earned rest. Banffor gets a tattoo and buys some apples for his mice. Marley gets some magic items appraised and buys some apples for Foxworthy. Trestlespoon relaxes at the UAR HQ, then eventually derails a meeting in spectacular fashion. Chapter 2 Ep03 - The Concert Heist The Apple Squadeth pulls off an elaborate heist, featuring a multi-discipline outdoor concert, wall climbing, breaking and entering, psychedelic substances, a high priestess, ziplines, and so much more! Chapter 2 Ep04 - Spritey's Big Finish While famous bard, Spritey McSteamface is performing, the Apple Squadeth is ambushed backstage by a strange priest in a red robe. He unleashes a magical fury on them, before Marley destroys the stage, turning the concert into a full-on riot. Chapter 2 Ep05 - The Priestess with the Feastess To celebrate the safe retrieval of High Priestess Reya, and the resistance entering its next chapter, the Squadeth partakes in a feast! One of Banffor's mice spikes the punch, so things get a little bit wild. Chapter 2 Ep06 - New Friends, New Adventures The Apple Squadeth leaves Dantinaire and the UAR to head east into the Kingdom of Brus, in the hopes of rescuing Trestlespoon's family, and swaying the former queen to rally her forces to the Resistance. Chapter 2 Ep07 - The Bulette Banffor, Marley, Trestlespoon, and Spritey face off against a giant, terrifying beast carrying a glowing blue stone in its mouth. The monster - which Marley reveals is a bulette - really gives them a run for their money, and will not give up its treasure without a real fight. Chapter 2 Ep08 - Impromptu Mind Control Conga Line After a much-needed rest, our heroes continue eastward for a few boring, uneventful days. That is, until they meet a mysterious wizard at a crossroads next to the Great Brusian Wood. The traveler is fascinated by Banffor and his strange connection to the God of Death, and decides to join the Squadeth for a time. Chapter 2 Ep09 - Bell to a Troll Fight Deep in the Great Brusian Wood, the Apple Squadeth faces off against a tall, green, scary troll. After defeating it, they venture out of the woods, and find themselves in the town of Sorm. There, they are greeted as heroes, and are rewarded by the mayor. Marley gets to taste Kraff cider again, for the first time in almost a decade. Chapter 2 Ep10 - Attack on Sorm The party gets a good night sleep in the town of Sorm, only to be awakened by the sounds of screaming. They discover that the town is under attack from Hellhounds, and see a crowd of Grimlocks piling out of the nearby forest. It'll take all of their skills to repel this menace. Chapter 2 Ep11 - Leomund's Tiny Nuts Trestlespoon is snatched by Grimlocks and whisked away into a tunnel hidden in the Great Brusian Wood. The Squadeth follows, and recovers their friend. They decide to continue through the tunnel, determining that it might just lead them to Trestlespoon's missing kin. Chapter 2 Ep12 - A Fight at the End of the Tunnel The Apple Squadeth continues through the tunnels for over a day. The burrowed tunnel eventually gives way to a more naturally-formed cave-like system, with glowing amber veins in the rock. They find a colossal hall with thousands or doorways, and a crack leading to the Kerim minds. They find more than they were expecting. Chapter 2 Ep13 - A Giant Problem Our heroes fight a fire giant. They're not ready for it, but with some clever spellcasting, a whole heap of luck, and Trestlespoon's spiderclimb boots, they surprise even themselves. Some ogres see what they've done, and run presumably to report to their superiors. The Squadeth - quite smartly - flees into the Kerim mines. Chapter 2 Ep14 - Carts & Crevices Fidarn leads the Apple Squadeth through the Kerim mines. His memorised local knowledge aids them tremendously as they traverse the dark labyrinth. Chapter 2 Ep15 - Too Wrong for Too Long The Squadeth encounters a helpful ogre named Grafflit, who fills them in on the situation ahead. He tells them Kerim is overrun with enemies, and advises dismissing the town as a lost cause. Chapter 2 Ep16 - Manffor, Barley, and Ogre Brew After Fidarn managed to smuggle a number of people out of the pillaged town and away to the north, Banffor, Marley, Trestlespoon, and Grafflit are pursued by an enraged army back into the mines. Chapter 2 Ep17 - Squathlesquad! The Squadeth fakes being Grafflit's prisoners, and are led into the Giants' Lair. Trestlespoon is reintroduced to his long lost brother, Squathlesquad... but perhaps a moment too late. Chapter 2 Ep18 - Secure the Death Heart Trestlespoon rejoins his friends, and Beedamus the Herald of Sorgamuul aids them in retrieving the nearby Death Heart; an obsidian stone containing the gateway to the realm of Death. They then face terrifying odds... Chapter 2 Ep19 - Freedom from Bondage After fighting their way through an entire community of bloodthirsty ogres, it's time to take care of the Fire Giant menace once and for all. Squathlesquad's new warlock powers prove both a boon and a curse. An important and heartbreaking decision needs to be made. INTERLUDES SUITE 2 Chapter 2 Recap Brad, Julz, and Oliver sit down to discuss the story so far, and what we think may or may not come next, as we prepare for Chapter 3. Interlude - The Graham & Larry Show Ep01 Haydet, the God of Knowledge, gives us a sneaky peak at the conversation of two of his favourite mortals. Today, they're talking about relationships, wages, and football. Interlude - The Graham & Larry Show Ep02 Haydet, the God of Knowledge, gives us a sneaky peak at the conversation of two of his favourite mortals. Today, they're talking about conspiracies regarding the famous concert heist in the square. Interlude - The Graham & Larry Show Ep03 Haydet, the God of Knowledge, gives us a sneaky peak at the conversation of two of his favourite mortals. Today, they're talking about the city of Dantinaire mysteriously becoming deserted. Interlude - The Battle of the Lifeblood Crossing A radio play about what happens to River and her crew after they leave Dantinaire, heading west toward Farhaven. They encounter almost every named NPC from Chapter 1. Featuring voices from all over the Necropodicon and PodiconGO podcast networks. Interlude - Live Show #1 (in the 2019 NZ Fringe Festival) Recorded at Courtenay Creative on 4th March 2019. Directly following the events at the end of Chapter 2, Banffor and Marley find themselves in a strange new situation. Featuring special guest players, Adam Wright (as Goose Drubbins the ogre), and Patch Lambert (Latch Pambert the tiefling). Interlude - Live Show #2 (in the 2019 NZ Fringe Festival) Recorded at Courtenay Creative on 24th March 2019. Directly following the events of the first live show, Banffor, Marley, Goose, and Latch are high in the Brusian mountains, and need to make their way down to the city of Stonemoor below. Featuring special guest player, Adam Wright (as Goose Drubbins the ogre). Interlude - First Egg & Don Doggio (using Suited RPG System) We take a break from the Apple Squadeth's story to play around with the awesome Suited RPG System by Escapebox Games. We take you through the fun process of random character creation, then play a little bit of a story involving weasels, destruction, and seduction... CHAPTER 3 Chapter 3 Ep01 - Fresh Chaos In the secret underground room behind the Royal Keep of Stonemoor, Banffor, Marley, and Goose recover from their near-death at the hands of the Castle Guardian. Goose leaves, but three more figures enter. Chapter 3 Ep02 - Down the Tunnel of Death With their new friends Kirene and Hodge, the Squadeth opens the heavy Sorgamuul-inspired door and go down, down, down into a tunnel lined with ancient glowstones. They face more than they bargained for... Chapter 3 Ep03 - Tick Tock Stonemoor After facing ghosts and solving puzzles, the heroes find themselves worse-for-wear and in need of rest. They're visited by a potentially dangerous spectral figure, and they check in with Haydet who has a gift for them. Chapter 3 Ep04 - Help I'm Dying to Death A fight ensues with a trio of Arkvale soldiers found guarding the torch-lit end of the tunnel. Banffor gets another taste of chaos, and Marley uses her powers for good for once. Chapter 3 Ep05 - Stonemoor Shenanigans Our heroes get up to some antics in the Worship District of Stonemoor, before finding lodgings at an inn called the Necro/Podicon. Marley gets herself a gig, Banffor takes his share from the dimension locker for a secret plan, and an old character returns... Chapter 3 Ep06 - A Banffor with a Planfor In the grand, sprawling city of Stonemoor, Banffor puts into motion his plan for Vice District, and Marley catches Spritey up on what he's missed while they've been apart. Chapter 3 Ep07 - Bollocks, Bacon, and Bruckem's Brutes Chapter 3 Ep08 - Narcotics & Robotics Chapter 3 Ep09 - Death and Chaos and Meat Chapter 3 Ep10 - Alleyways & Academics Chapter 3 Ep11 - That's Gotta Sting Chapter 3 Ep12 - Faith in a Table Chapter 3 Ep13 - A Bold New Plan Chapter 3 Ep14 - Demons & Disagreements Chapter 3 Ep15 - Enter the Killing Grounds Chapter 3 Ep16 - Anthems and Alliances Chapter 3 Ep17 - Interesting Tactics Indeed Chapter 3 Ep18 - What the Shuck is Going On? Chapter 3 Ep19 - It's a Plesiosaurus to Meet You Chapter 3 Ep20 - Mind Games and Mushrooms Chapter 3 Ep21 - Reunited and it Doesn't Feel So Good Chapter 3 Ep22 - Bonebird! Chapter 3 Ep23 - Cooler than a Cartwheel Chapter 3 Ep24 - The God of Death Chapter 3 Ep25 - A Song of Cheese and Chaos Chapter 3 Ep26 - The Finale INTERLUDES SUITE 3 Chapter 3 Recap and Q&A CHAPTER 4 Chapter 4 Ep01, Ep02, Ep03 - Adrift on Ruined Seas A one-shot adventure DM'd by Julz Burgisser. It follows the young heroes from the Hallowed Festival of Frights episodes (in the first interludes suite) as they take on a very dangerous mission in the southern-most kingdom; Ballentia. Chapter 4 Ep04, Ep05, Ep06, Ep07, Ep08 - The Surge A snippet from a longstanding campaign involving a band of adventurers who had been sent to the frozen continent of Meygas in search of a wielder. Can they find them and get back to the mainland before the Surge arrives? Chapter 4 Ep09, Ep10, Ep11 - The Plagueheart A one-shot adventure about a group of strangers who get brought together by disgusting prophetic dreams, to return an important artifact to the Dorekis Desert.